


Brotherhood

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hair Brushing, I think?, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, babie felix........, i be cranking out glenn content like no one has ever seen, these two brothers deserve everything im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Felix interrupts Glenn's studies with a simple request, and it's all Glenn can do to oblige.





	Brotherhood

"Glenn!"

Glenn looked up from his book as the door to his study burst open. In ran Felix, eyes wide with upset. His dark hair was a mess, and his arm was striated with black rubber bands.

"Felix, what's up?"

Felix skidded to a halt before Glenn's chair and clasped his hands together under his chin.

"Do my hair!"

"What?" Glenn laughed. "Felix, I can't! I'm busy, I've got to study. Get Mom to do it for you." 

"Mama is sleeping!"

"How about Dad?"

"Papa is away." The little boy stood on tip-toe, pouting. "Please?"

Glenn sighed, looking at his schoolbooks and the loose papers strewn about all over his desk. He tapped his quill on his paper, debating between the future and the present, then set it down and got to his feet.

"Okay, let's make it fast."

"Yay!"

Felix scampered out of Glenn's study and Glenn followed with a smile, partially glad to be away from his desk. He'd been there ever since breakfast, and lunch would probably be in half an hour. He also felt guilty for neglecting Felix, as exams were approaching fast, and their father didn't want Glenn to fall behind in his studies. 

Felix slipped into his messy room and into his washroom, clambering onto a wooden stool in front of the basin. Glenn saw his delighted smile in the mirror, the little boy practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay, sit still." Felix gasped a huge breath and held it with determination, freezing. Glenn pulled off one of the hair ties on his brother's arm and flexed his hand so it slipped onto his wrist. "Where's your comb?"

"I lost it."

"Felix!" Glenn exclaimed. "That was expensive!" He'd bought that with his own money, for Felix's sixth birthday. Which was only a couple weeks ago! His own comb wasn't even that nice.

Suddenly, his little brother grinned and pulled up his vest, revealing a glistening ox-horn comb stuffed halfway into his pants.

"Just kidding!" Felix giggled, and Glenn let out a relieved sigh and shook his head, yanking the comb out of Felix's pants.

"Don't mess around with this, okay, Fe? It's really valuable. Now sit down, I can't see the mirror when you stand on the stool."

Felix sat obediently and Glenn started to work through the tangles of his brother's messy navy hair. Disasters occurred when Felix's mother slept in, it seemed.

Glenn's mother passed away when Glenn was five. He didn't remember her much, other than the fact that she was kind. According to his father, Glenn had her elegant build and strong will. It seemed that was everything he got from her, as he (and Felix) looked quite similar to their father.

Felix's mother was nice, too. She was a wonderful chef, and when the cook of the house fell ill, she stepped in and made a dinner that was nicer than anything the cook had ever made.

However, when she got upset, she stayed upset for a long time. Glenn was glad Felix didn't inherit this from her, and instead got her nose.

Currently, he was humming as Glenn fixed up his hair. It was cropped to his collarbone; Glenn's had grown all the way down to his shoulder blades, and he liked to keep it in a small bun at the back of his neck.

"Can you make it like yours today?" Felix begged, and Glenn sighed.

"Your hair is too short. I'll just make it into a little ponytail," he told his brother, and Felix whined and kicked at the cabinet in front of his feet, puffing out his cheeks in the mirror.

"No! I want like yours!"

Glenn grumbled and exchanged an exasperated glance with his reflection before relenting. "Okay, okay. Give me a second."

Felix watched eagerly as Glenn put down the comb and started to run his fingers through his brother's hair. Glenn gathered it all up in his left hand and twisted his arm clockwise, then took Felix's hair with his right hand and twisted it again, and he continued twisting and switching until it was a tiny careful coil above the nape of Felix's neck.

Glenn rubbed his wrist against his belt so Felix's hair tie moved onto his fingers, and he stretched it, flexing his hand again, then tied it carefully around the bun and secured it.

"Ta-da," Glenn smiled, and he pulled Felix up into his arms and turned him halfway so he could see his new hairstyle. "I made it higher so it's different from mine!"

Felix gasped, his little hands flying to his cheeks in excitement. His face flushed and he hugged Glenn's neck. Glenn laughed and almost ruffled his hair, then patted his back instead.

"Thank you, Glenn!"

"No problem." Glenn sat Felix down on the stool again, and they stared at each other through the mirror. Then, Glenn added, "Do you like it? If you want to learn how to make it, I can teach you."

"Why? Can't you do it for me every day?" Felix asked, innocently. Glenn sighed.

"There's going to be a day where I won't be home very often. So no, I can't do it for you every day," he told his little brother. Felix's amber eyes widened with sadness.

"What?" he whimpered, in the tiniest, most heartbreaking voice Glenn had ever heard him speak in.

"Yeah. Once I become a knight, I'll be traveling and training almost every day, and I'll only be home for really short periods of time, if at all, I think," Glenn explained quietly. Felix's eyes started to pool with angry tears, and he stumbled to his feet on the stool and landed a punch on Glenn's cheek.

"Hey! Felix!"

"You're gonna abandon me!" he cried, trying to hit Glenn again, but Glenn grabbed his wrists and wrestled them together, then hugged Felix against him. "Lemme go!"

"I'm never letting you go, Felix," Glenn grunted as Felix kicked at his abdomen. "Even when I'm far away, I'm going to be right here, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Lemme go," Felix sniffled into Glenn's chest. "Lemme go…."

Glenn shook his head, his heart aching as he knelt down with Felix in his arms.

"I'll let you go if you promise you understand something."

Felix said nothing, his silent tears soaking Glenn's elbow where he hid his face.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time, but I'm going to come back. I always come back. Okay?" he breathed, kissing his little brother's forehead. "So when I'm gone, don't miss me. Because I'll be back."

Felix buried his face into Glenn's collar, mewling and snuffling as he clung to him. Glenn tucked a flyaway hair behind Felix's ear.

"It's going to be okay."

Felix nodded a little.

"...Okay…."

Glenn kissed his face again and got to his feet, smiling. His baby brother would have to grow up soon, and there was nothing he wanted less in the entire world. He set Felix on the ground, and the little boy rubbed his eyes with one of his hands and held onto a small handful of Glenn's fingers with his other.

"Let's go get something to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> tired: felix angery bc his brother died
> 
> wired: felix angery bc his brother promised he'd be back and felix believed him with all his tiny heart and glenn let him down (by dying)


End file.
